Notte
by Putri Luna
Summary: Tidak ada ketakutan. Tidak ada penyesalan. Bahkan tidak ada tangisan. Kau benar-benar kuat… atau mungkin mati rasa—karena kau hancur luar dan dalam dan itu membuatmu lelah. Lelah untuk hidup—ah, jika mati bisa begitu mudah, untuk apa kau hidup? To DMAC 11/12


**Summary: **Tidak ada ketakutan. Tidak ada penyesalan. Bahkan tidak ada tangisan. Kau benar-benar kuat… atau mungkin mati rasa—karena kau hancur luar dan dalam dan itu membuatmu lelah. Lelah untuk hidup—ah, jika mati bisa begitu mudah, untuk apa kau hidup?

.

.

.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto<strong>_

**Warning: AU, OOC, minim dialog **

**_edited_  
><strong>

.

.

**Dedicated to DMAC 2011-2012**

"_**ANGEL"**_

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

**Happy Reading**

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

_Setiap malam dia selalu datang…_

_Malaikatmu itu…_

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

Satu hari yang indah, kau dan keluargamu memutuskan untuk pergi berlibur—ke sebuah vila yang kata ayahmu baru dibeli beberapa hari yang lalu. Rencana berlibur ini diputuskan sehari sebelum keberangkatan, jadi hanya kau, kakakmu, serta ayah dan ibumu yang pergi ke vila itu. Kalian berempat—sekeluarga.

Kau, yang kini berumur dua puluh dua tahun, tentu menganggap hal ini agak konyol—berlibur bersama keluarga dimana kau dan kakakmu sama-sama telah dewasa, entah kenapa terdengar aneh. Namun nyatanya kau tetap ikut—tentu bukan karena paksaan kakakmu ataupun desakan ibumu. Kau hanya pergi. Tak ada alasan untuk itu.

Tapi yang kau tidak tahu, itu adalah liburan terakhir kalian—karena keluargamu meninggal—

.

.

_Karena kau akan mati—_

_Akan—_

.

.

.

_**Mati.**_

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**mmmoooonnn**

.

* * *

><p>Segalanya berlangsung begitu cepat—saat itu kau sedang berdebat dengan kakakmu, mencari bahan ejekan lain untuk menutup mulutnya. Lalu semuanya datang.<p>

Tiba-tiba saja, ayahmu membanting setir ke kiri saat melihat puluhan mobil di depan sana saling bertubrukan, terpental, dan menggilas satu sama lain. Terjadi tabrakan beruntun. Dan saat kau pikir kalian selamat, kau menoleh ke belakang—menyadari bunyi gesekan ban, melihat bagaimana besarnya, _kuatnya_ truk itu menabrak mobil kalian dari samping.

Kau merasa tarikan yang kuat—ke kanan, ke kiri, membantingmu keras-keras. Suara teriakan terdengar nyaring, lalu namamu di sebut—oleh ayahmu, ibumu, dan kakakmu yang sedang memelukmu erat-erat. Dan serpihan kaca datang menusukmu bersamaan dengan tekanan kuat dari atap mobil yang berusaha meratakan kalian semua.

Kau pasti mati.

_Kau—pasti mati_.

_Pasti—pasti…_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"_Maaf…"_

Di tengah kesadaran yang mulai menghilang, kata itu terdengar olehmu, bersama dengan isak tangis pelan. Kau menyadari jika itu bukan suara milik keluargamu—karena suara itu begitu lembut dan rapuh, sekaligus memikat. Entah mengapa, rasa sakit tiba-tiba menguap dan kegelapan pun menelanmu dalam diam.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**mmmoooonnn**

.

* * *

><p>Kau tidak bisa membuka matamu, berapa kali pun mencoba, matamu tetap tertutup, dan yang kau lihat hanya kegelapan, berapa pun kerasnya kau berusaha, cahaya terasa sulit untuk digapai. Tidak ada di mana-mana, serasa menghilang. Apakah ini artinya kau sudah mati?<p>

Detik kemudian, bunyi langkah kaki terdengar, mendekat pelan ke arahmu, seraya hembusan napas pelan. Ada beberapa orang di sana, kau tidak tahu untuk apa. Semuanya gelap dan gelap.

"Sasuke, syukurlah kau sudah sadar." Itu suara Naruto, sahabatmu. "Kukira kau tidak akan bangun lagi."

Itu jelas suara Naruto, namun mengapa kau tidak bisa melihatnya? Lalu kau mengangkat tanganmu dan merasakan belitan kasar perban melingkari matamu, penyebab dari kegelapan yang kau lihat.

Helaan napas lagi terdengar—hal yang sangat jarang dilakukan oleh teman bodohmu dan yang kau lakukan hanya diam dan mendengarkannya bicara.

Bicara mengenai semuanya. _Semuanya yang telah terjadi_.

.

.

Hari itu kau terbangun—_dan kau kehilangan segalanya—_

_Kau kehilangan keluargamu—_

_Penglihatanmu—_

_Hidupmu—_

* * *

><p>.<p>

**mmmoooonnn**

.

* * *

><p>Kau masuk dalam masa-masa frustasi—di mana kau lebih memilih kematian dibanding hidup dan meneruskan mimpimu. Ah, apakah semua itu penting?<p>

Tidak.

Perasaanmu tak menentu—antara bingung, sedih, dan tak mau percaya.

Kau tak mau percaya bahwa kedua orang tuamu meninggal. Kau tak mau percaya kalau kakakmu—yang selalu mengejekmu, yang selalu melindungimu telah tiada. Dan kau tak percaya bahwa kegelapan yang selalu kau lihat pertanda bahwa kini kau buta.

Kau tidak mau percaya. _Tidak, tidak, tidak—_

Tidaktidaktidak—

.

.

.

.

"_Ja-jangan se-sedih_…"

Kau menoleh, ke arah yang hanya berisi kegelapan, "Siapa kau?"

Jeda.

.

.

.

"_K-k-kau bisa mendengarku?"_

Tak ada anggukan, "Hn."

* * *

><p>.<p>

**mmmoooonnn**

.

* * *

><p>Gadis itu memintamu memanggilnya Hinata, namun kau tidak pernah sekali pun memanggil namanya. Herannya, dia selalu datang saat malam menjelang, saat jam besuk telah lewat—saat kau biasa mengisi waktumu dengan kesendirian.<p>

Tidak ada ketukan pintu. Tidak ada langkah kaki. Hanya ada suara_nya_—suara yang merdu, suara yang membuat telingamu nyaman.

Mula-mula dia hanya terdiam di dekatmu, tapi hari berganti hari dan berganti lagi. Dan suaranya mulai sering terdengar. Dia bercerita banyak hal, bukan hal penting, hanya tentang bagaimana indahnya daun momiji yang berwarna kuning kemerahan yang tertiup angin, atau bagaimana rapuhnya ranting kayu saat musim gugur, atau tentang dinginnya udara di akhir musim gugur ini.

Kau tidak membalas perkataannya, hanya mendengar dan meresapi tiap kata itu—seolah-olah itu penting dan bermakna. Nyatanya, kau tidak pernah bosan mendengarnya.

Mungkin karena suara gadis itu—yang riang namun terkadang terbata-bata. Mungkin karena itu. Atau mungkin karena gadis itu sendiri.

Lalu dia melanjutkan perkataannya, tentang sahabatmu dan kekasihnya yang terlihat begitu serasi—ada nada iri terdengar kala itu. Dan kau mengernyit heran. Heran karena bagaimana dia bisa mengetahui tentang Naruto, padahal dia hanya datang saat malam hari. Hinata bukanlah pasien ataupun pegawai di rumah sakit ini, jadi bagaimana dia tahu?

"Etto…_ karena ak-aku… itu aku…"_

Jeda.

.

.

"Sudahlah. Aku tidak peduli tentang hal itu," selamu cepat saat nada tak enak terdengar olehmu.

Kau tidak suka jika dia kerepotan.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**mmmoooonnn**

.

* * *

><p>"<em>Ap-apakah kau mempunyai orang yang kau sukai, Sa-Sasuke<em>-kun_?"_

Kau terdiam dan waktu pun layaknya berhenti berputar.

"_Ma-maaf, jika pertanyaanku menyinggungmu,"_ katanya lagi.

"Tidak."

"_Eh?"_

"Aku tidak punya orang yang seperti itu," jawabmu pelan.

"_Oh…"_

Apakah kau salah jika kau mengharapkan dia tersenyum mendengarnya?

"Kalau kau?"

"_E-eh?"_

"Apa kau juga punya?"

Helaan napas—sekali, dua kali, sampai tiga lalu vakum sejenak. _"Ak-aku tidak bisa pu-punya orang seperti itu…_"

"Kenapa?" tanyamu pelan. Ada sesuatu dalam dadamu, yang entah mengapa terasa berdenyut pelan—nyeri, seolah-olah ada pisau karatan yang menggoresmu sekali, tepat di sana.

.

.

Dia tidak menjawab.

Kau dan _dia_ menghabiskan malam itu dalam diam—kau tidak bersuara, begitu juga dia. Dan tanpa kau sadari, semua hal mengenai gadis itu mulai terasa penting dan penting dan terkadang tercipta harapan semu agar kau bisa melihat wajahnya—_ah, apakah senyumnya seindah suaranya?_

* * *

><p>.<p>

**mmmoooonnn**

.

* * *

><p>Kau yakin sekali jika kau <em>tidak<em> jatuh cinta padanya. Tidak, tidak dan _tidak_. Itu tidak mungkin. Kau menyangkal semua itu, berkali-kali—setiap detik dan menit dan jam, saat kau tidak bersamanya.

Kau tidak mungkin jatuh cinta padanya, dan oh… banyak sekali alasannya. _Banyak_, begitu banyak, sampai kau susah untuk menghitungnya.

Kalian baru beberapa hari bertemu, baru saling mengenal, jadi bagaimana mungkin kau bisa jatuh cinta padanya? Mungkin kau hanya terpikat—pada suaranya, pada ceritanya, _padanya_.

Tapi kau tidak jatuh cinta padanya. Tidak, tidak, dan _tidak_.

Meski dadamu terkadang bergemuruh pelan kala tangan kalian tak sengaja bersinggungan. Meski rasa penasaran terus dan terus menghampirimu—menanyakan dirinya, karena kau ingin lebih mengetahui tentang dirinya. Dan meski-meski lainnya, yang tak bertepi disuarakan hatimu.

Itu semua bukan karena kau jatuh cinta padanya. Bukan, bukan, dan _bukan_.

Karena kau buta. Karena kau tidak bisa melihat bagaimana raut wajahnya ataupun pancaran matanya—jadi kau tidak tahu apakah dia benar-benar tulus padamu atau tidak? Kau hanya mengandalkan suaranya, hanya suaranya.

Tapi yang terpenting—dia adalah orang lain—orang yang baru-baru ini memasuki hidupmu—_hatimu_.

Tidak, bukan itu…

.

.

Yang paling penting adalah, mengapa semuanya terasa begitu mudah?

Mengapa kau begitu mudah menerimanya? Mengapa kau begitu mudah memercayainya? Mengapa kau begitu mudah—

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

_Jatuh cinta padanya?_

_Mengapa?_

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**mmmoooonnn**

.

* * *

><p>Tiba-tiba kau teringat akan kecelakaan yang menimpamu dua tahun yang lalu. Di mana saat itu kau tengah berada di pesawat, melintasi antar benua, samudra, terawang-awang di tengah langit ditemani awan yang berjalan pelan.<p>

Semuanya terlihat monoton.

Hingga suara ledakan terdengar dan pesawat menukik ke bawah—membantingmu, mengisap semua sari hidupmu dan kau berpikir kau akan mati.

Tapi nyatanya kau hidup—_satu-satunya yang hidup_.

Semua menyebutnya sebagai keajaiban, hanya kau yang menyebutnya sebagai kesalahan—entah karena apa.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**mmmoooonnn**

.

* * *

><p>Malam itu kau tidur lebih cepat dari biasanya—entah karena kau merasa terlalu lelah atau karena obat yang diberikan oleh suster. Nyatanya, malam itu kau tidak dapat bersamanya. Namun mimpi buruk datang menyapamu, hinggap, dan menghabiskan sisa malammu.<p>

Itu adalah mimpi yang buruk, _amat sangat buruk_—membuat kegelapan terasa berjuta kali lipat lebih menakutkan bagimu. Kau ketakutan, ya, ketakutan.

Dan kau membuka matamu, berharap mimpi itu berakhir. Namun hanya kegelapan yang kau lihat. Gelap dan gelap dan gelap. Oh, kau belum lepas dari mimpi burukmu itu. _Belum_, dia masih dan akan menghimpitmu keras.

.

.

.

"_Sa-Sasuke-_kun_? Ka-kau tidak apa-apa?"_

Suara itu menyadarkanmu—itu suaranya. Kautahu, entah bagaimana kautahu. Walau baru bertemu, kauingat suara itu. Itu suara Hinata…

Dia genggam tanganmu, rasanya hangat dan kau kembali menutup matamu—kau mulai merasa tenang dan ketakutanmu pun menguap, hilang.

Dan kali ini kau bermimpi indah—tentang daun momiji, warna cokelat kayu, teduhnya langit, serta putihnya salju. Tentang warna-warni dunia, _tentang dia_.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**mmmoooonnn**

.

* * *

><p>Kau mulai menerima keadaannya. Kau mulai menyukai sekaligus ketakutan akannya. Ketakutan akan kehilangan Hinata. Terkadang, di saat-saat tak ada dia di sisimu, pikiran buruk membayangimu, menimbulkan berbagai tanya tak terjawab yang nyatanya, membuatmu sesak nafas.<p>

_Bagaimana jika hari ini dia tidak datang?_

_Bagaimana jika besok dia tidak datang?_

_Bagaimana jika kami tidak bisa bertemu lagi?_

Bertanya, bertanya, dan bertanya. Seakan-akan dia milikmu. Dia Hinata_mu_. Dia ada untukmu—padahal kau tak tahu apa pun tentangnya. Padahal dia tidak tahu apa-apa tentangmu. Namun kau tetap merasa memilikinya—tanpa alasan, ataupun sanggahan.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**mmmoooonnn**

.

* * *

><p>"Kenapa kau selalu datang saat malam?"<p>

"_Eh?_"

Dia terkejut akan pertanyaanmu yang terasa begitu mendadak. Namun kau terdiam, menunggu jawabannya.

"_Ak-aku… itu ka-karena…"_

Dia terbata-bata, kesulitan untuk menjawab, hingga perasaan tak enak muncul di dadamu. Kau pun menghela napas, merasa ini mulai sia-sia.

"Jika kau tidak mau menjawab, tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya—"

"_Bukan itu. Ak-aku hanya…"_ Dia terdiam sejenak, dan kau merasa dia mendekat ke arahmu. Tidak ada suara, tapi kau tahu. _"Aku… tidak bisa bertemu dengan orang lain, se-selain kau. Jadi, ku-kupikir, lebih baik bertemu denganmu sa-saat kau sendirian…"_

"Apa maksudmu?" tanyamu bingung.

"_Cu-cuma kau… yang bisa menyadari keberadaan… ku,"_ jawabnya pelan.

Kau sadar—kau benar-benar sadar—jika kau tersenyum kala itu, "Begitu…"

"_Ya…"_

"Kenapa?"

"_Ak-aku juga tidak tahu…"_

Jeda.

.

.

.

.

.

"Boleh aku menyentuh wajahmu?" tanyamu kemudian.

"_EH?"_ Jelas dia terkejut.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"… _Bo-boleh…"_

Lantas tanganmu terangkat, menggapai udara, mencari dia. Dan kau menemukannya—kulitnya tidak terasa dingin maupun hangat, namun lembut dan membuat tanganmu terasa nyaman. Instingmu bergerak, menarik wajahnya agar mendekat.

Kau sadar, sesadar-sadarnya, tentang semuanya—tentang logikamu yang lenyap, dadamu yang bertalu-talu, ataupun—

.

.

.

Dan kau menciumnya, menariknya dalam sebuah kecupan lembut namun dalam. Dia tidak berontak, hanya diam sembari meremas tanganmu pelan—tanda dia terkejut. Ciuman itu tak begitu lama, tapi menghasilkan efek yang hebat. Seperti kelinci yang menari-nari riang karena terlepas dari kotak yang mengungkungnya, begitu pula perasaanmu kini.

Kau tidak pernah menyangka, jika kau kini begitu, begitu, begitu, dan _begitu_ menyukainya.

Apa ini cinta?

Entahlah, yang jelas kau ingin selalu bersamanya.

Segala hal tentang cinta dan cinta dan cinta, sudah tak kaupikirkan lagi. Kau juga tak memikirkan tentang bagaimana atau apakah benar kau telah jatuh cinta padanya.

Itu bukan sesuatu hal yang harus kaupedulikan lagi.

Saat ini kau menyadari bahwa kau belum _benar-benar _kehilangan segalanya. Kau masih memiliki Hinata. Ya, _masih_…

* * *

><p>.<p>

**mmmoooonnn**

.

* * *

><p>"Kau seharusnya sudah mati…" ujar pria itu. Tiba-tiba dia muncul, dan tiba-tiba dia berkata seperti itu. Namun yang paling mengagetkan adalah saat ini kau bisa melihat, ya, kau <em>bisa <em>melihat.

"Hanya untuk sementara," selanya pelan, seolah membaca pikiranmu. "Aku paling malas berbicara dengan orang buta, jadi aku memulihkan penglihatanmu. Hanya untuk sementara."

Pria berambut perak itu memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai Hatake Kakashi—_dewa kematian_. Kau ingat kau mengernyit heran kala itu, tak percaya.

"Maa… maa… sepertinya kau tidak percaya ya?" ujarnya pelan sambil tersenyum, yang tertutup oleh maskernya.

"Untuk apa aku percaya?" tantangmu.

Kemudian dia membuka maskernya sedikit, memperlihatkan sebelah matanya yang berwarna merah darah dan terdapat tiga titik hitam di dalamnya. Seketika rasa takut yang ganjil menyerangmu dan kau terperangkap karenanya.

Di antara kecelakaan yang pernah kau alami, kau sadar, jika kau belum pernah sedekat ini dengan kematian.

"Sudah percaya?" katanya saat semuanya berakhir—kau bisa bernapas lagi, kau bisa merasakan nyawamu kembali, kematian itu telah pergi. "Sebenarnya aku bisa saja mengambil nyawamu sekarang, tapi itu akan melanggar ketentuan."

"Apa maksudmu?" tanyamu langsung, menatap tajam ke arahnya—ketakutan tiba-tiba terbiaskan.

"Ya?"

"Apa maksud perkataanmu yang seharusnya aku sudah mati?" tanyamu panjang lebar.

Dia tersenyum, "Dua minggu yang lalu, ah, tidak. Dua tahun yang lalu, seharusnya kau sudah mati. Namun sepertinya orang yang bertugas mencabut nyawamu, malah mangkir dari tugasnya, dan yang lebih parah lagi, dia malah mengembalikan jiwamu. Dua kali lagi."

Kau terbelalak seketika. "Kenapa?"

Dia mengangkat bahunya. "Entahlah. Mengapa kau tidak bertanya langsung padanya?"

Kau diam tak mengerti.

"Hyuuga Hinata…"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Dia adalah malaikat mautmu."

* * *

><p>.<p>

**mmmoooonnn**

.

* * *

><p>Tiba-tiba kau merasa udara kian menipis, membuatmu sulit bernapas. Ah, apa ini benar? Kau seharusnya sudah mati dan Hinata-lah yang seharusnya mencabut nyawamu.<p>

Benarkah?

Jadi Hinata, bukan manusia?

Bukan?

Kau kebingungan namun ada sesuatu yang _harus _ kau tanyakan. "Apa konsekuensinya jika aku tetap hidup?"

"Yah, mudah saja. Bagaimanapun juga, takdir kematian tak bisa diubah, jika kau hidup, maka ada orang lain yang mati."

.

.

.

.

"Singkatnya, jika dulu kau tidak dihidupkan kembali, ada kemungkinan keluargamu saat ini masih hidup. Begitulah…"

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

**mmmoooonnn**

.

.

* * *

><p>Kau terbangun dengan peluh bercucuran dan badan yang tegang.<p>

"_Sa-Sasuke-_kun_… kau mimpi bu-buruk lagi?"_

Kau menoleh.

Gelap. Matamu _masih _buta. Jadi, apakah tadi itu hanya mimpi? Hanya satu cara untuk memastikannya.

"Kau ini sebenarnya siapa?"

.

.

.

.

.

"_Dia sepertinya sudah memberitahumu ya?"_ Ada nada getir di dalamnya, dan dadamu mendadak terasa nyeri—kau berharap bisa menyangkal apa pun yang akan terucap nantinya. Namun kau tidak bisa.

"_Se-seperti yang dikatakan Kakashi, ak-aku me-memang—"_

"Begitu," selamu cepat, sembari menunduk dan mengepalkan tanganmu.

"_Maaf…" _Kau kini sadar siapa pemilik suara waktu itu. Ini miliknya—dialah orang yang meminta maaf kala itu. _"Ak-aku benar-benar minta maaf, gara-gara aku… gara-gara aku… ke-keluargamu me-meninggal… aku—"_

"Itu bukan salahmu," potongmu lagi. Dan dia terisak, lalu menangis dan menangis, kau berusaha menenangkannya, tapi tak berhasil. Dia tetap menangis.

Itu memang bukan salahnya, karena kau menyakini dalam hati bahwa ini semua adalah salahmu. Jika saat itu kau mati, maka kedua orang tuamu, kakakmu, bahkan mungkin Hinata _masih _hidup.

Ya, seharusnya kau memang sudah mati. Seharusnya…

"Besok… temani aku pergi keluar. Aku bosan di sini," ajakmu pelan di tengah tangisannya.

"_Sa-Sasuke-_kun_?"_

"Kau keberatan?"

Isakan kecil. _"Ti-tidak…"_

* * *

><p>.<p>

**mmmoooonnn**

.

* * *

><p>"<em>Bagaimana konsekuensinya bagi dia?"<em>

_Kakashi nampaknya mengerti siapa yang kau maksud. Dia tersenyum getir. "Gagal mencabut nyawa, itu artinya dia akan musnah. Karena bagi dewa kematian seperti kami memang tidak pernah ada kematian."_

"_Dia akan menghilang gara-gara aku?"_

"_Kau tidak membencinya?" Dia balik bertanya. "Seharusnya kau membencinya bukan? Karena dia sudah mengacaukan hidupmu."_

_Dan kau hanya terdiam—setitik pun tak ada rasa benci yang timbul di dalam hatimu kala itu. Lalu, bagaimana bisa kau membencinya?_

* * *

><p>.<p>

**mmmoooonnn**

.

* * *

><p>Itu malam yang sangat dingin—kau memakai jaket tebal serta syal yang melingkari lehermu, sebelah sarung tanganmu terlepas, kau lakukan itu agar kau bisa merasakan hangat dari tangannya. Namun tangannya tak terasa hangat.<p>

"_Sebentar lagi musim dingin…"_ ucapnya pelan.

"Hn." Kau berhenti sejenak, mengistirahatkan sebelah kakimu yang mulai terasa lelah. Lalu kau menengadahkan kepalamu, seolah-olah mencari sesuatu—seberkas cahaya mungkin? "Beberapa hari lagi aku akan keluar dari rumah sakit."

"…"

"Apa kita masih bisa bertemu lagi?"

"_En-entahlah… aku tidak… tahu…"_

Kau merasa dia sedih dan kau mendengar dia terisak pelan. Entah bagaimana caranya, kesedihan pun ikut menularimu. Lantas dia menuntunmu ke sebuah bangku taman dan kau menggenggam erat tangannya.

"_Sa-Sasuke-_kun_?"_

Kau menghela nafas, berusaha melonggarkan himpitan di dadamu yang kian detik terasa menyesakkan. Namun semuanya gagal. "Mengapa kau melakukannya?"

"_Sasuke…"_

"Dua kali… tidak bisakah kau membiarkanku mati saja?" tanyamu pelan.

"_Ma-maaf… aku benar-benar minta maaf…"_

"Kau tahu bahwa aku tidak pernah menyalahkanmu. Aku hanya ingin tahu." Jeda. "Mengapa?"

"_Ak-aku tahu jika yang kulakukan adalah suatu ke-kesalahan,"_ katanya sambil terisak, kau mengangkat tanganmu, mencoba mengusap air matanya. _"Ta-tapi aku tidak bisa… berapa kali pun kucoba, ak-aku tetap tak bi-bisa… Meski aku tahu kau akan terluka karenanya, tapi ak-aku tidak ingin kau mati—aku tidak ingin kau menghilang…"_

"Bodoh," ujarmu pelan. "Gadis Bodoh, setidaknya kau pikirkan dirimu dulu."

"_Sasuke—"_

"Cabut nyawaku sekarang," pintamu cepat dan udara tiba-tiba terasa mencekam. "Bagiku, ini adalah saat yang tepat untuk mati."

* * *

><p>.<p>

**mmmoooonnn**

.

* * *

><p>Dia tergugu, berkata pelan di tengah tangisnya, <em>"Ti-tidak mau…"<em>

Kau terdiam sejenak.

.

.

.

"Sama sepertimu, aku pun tak ingin kau menghilang."

"_Sasuke-_kun_?"_

"Karena kau sangat penting bagiku," jawabmu pada akhirnya. "Aku tidak ingin kehilangan siapa pun lagi, apalagi karena aku."

"_Ak-aku takut sekali… sejak bertemu denganmu, sejak tahu kalau kau akan mati di tanganku, aku selalu merasa ketakutan. Banyak pertanyaan muncul di benakku—kenapa kau harus mati? Kenapa harus aku yang mencabut nyawamu? Kenapa—"_ Dia berhenti sejenak, berusaha menenangkan dirinya. _"Kenapa sekeras apa pun aku berusaha, aku tetap tidak ingin kau mati?"_

Kau luruh seketika saat itu. Dan saat inilah kau merasa bahwa dunia tidak adil—sangat tidak adil.

"Aku mencintaimu Hinata," ucapmu pelan, sambil menyebut namanya untuk yang pertama kali sekaligus terakhir kalinya.

Hinata terkejut seketika, kemudian air matanya kembali tumpah dan tumpah, serta isakannya tak tertahan lagi.

"Karena itu, kau harus mencabut nyawaku sekarang," tambahmu pelan. Kau merasa lega karena bisa mengutarakan perasaanmu sekaligus merasa sedih akan perpisahan ini.

"_Sa-Sasuke-_kun_…" _Dia lantas memelukmu erat-erat dan kau membalas pelukannya seraya mengusap pelan pucuk kepalanya. _"Ku… ak-aku juga… mencintaimu."_

"Aku tahu." Kau tersenyum seraya menengadah ke langit, membayangkan kelamnya langit di atas yang bertaburan bintang-bintang dengan bulan yang terbingkai indah di dalamnya. "Lakukanlah, Hinata…"

Gadis itu mengangguk, detik berikutnya, kau merasakan sesuatu yang dingin menebas pelan tubuhmu, lalu kegelapan datang—itu bukan kegelapan yang selalu kau lihat, namun itu warna milik kematian.

Ah, pada akhirnya kau tetap mati. Tapi setidaknya, sebelum kau mati kau bisa bertemu Hinata.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**mmmoooonnn**

.

* * *

><p>Sesaat setelah nyawamu lepas dari wadahnya, butiran kecil salju laksana kapas yang dingin turun perlahan dari langit yang kelam. Seperti gerimis kecil, menggelitik masuk dan menyentuh kulitmu. Namun kau telah mati rasa—tidak ada rasa dingin, tidak ada apa pun.<p>

Di tengah gerimis salju itu, seorang gadis tengah menangisi kepergianmu sembari memelukmu erat. Dia memanggil namamu, terus-menerus, namun tak ada kata _maaf_, yang ada hanya kalimat _aku mencintaimu_ terucap pelan di tengah isakan sang gadis.

Dia menangis dan kau tidak ada di sampingnya—untuk menenangkannya, untuk memeluknya seraya mengusap kepalanya dan berkata bahwa semuanya baik-baik saja.

Pertemuan kalian begitu singkat, tapi begitu bermakna—_karena kau jatuh cinta pada dewa, ah tidak, tapi pada seorang malaikat. Malaikat cantik yang mempunyai suara paling indah sedunia._

* * *

><p>.<p>

**mmmoooonnn**

.

* * *

><p>Sakura melempar buket bunganya pelan dan seseorang bernama Shikamaru mendapatkannya. Semuanya bersorak ramai—heboh akan penangkapnya yang <em>notabene <em>seorang lelaki.

"Wah, Shikamaru yang mendapatkannya!"

Kau tersenyum pelan, lalu pergi dari sudut keramaian yang tercipta—pergi ke tempat yang lebih sepi. Karena kau hadir di tempat ini hanya untuk melihat bagaimana paras bahagia sahabatmu di hari pernikahannya.

Detik kemudian, _kau hilang_.

Tepat saat itu, sahabatmu menoleh, memandangi tempat di mana tadi kau berdiam diri—menyaksikan prosesi pernikahan itu.

"Ada apa Naruto?"

Naruto menoleh pada istrinya dan tersenyum lebar, "Tidak apa-apa, Sakura-_chan_. Aku hanya… yah…"

"Hanya apa?" tanyanya lagi.

"Tidak. Aku hanya berharap andai saja Si Sasuke-_Teme_ itu bisa datang hari ini. Pasti semuanya akan terasa lebih lengkap."

Sakura tersenyum kecil, "Aku percaya bahwa dia pasti melihatmu dari _sana_."

"Ya." Naruto tiba-tiba tersenyum jahil. "Asal dia tidak kesepian saja di sana karena tidak ada aku. Aku 'kan satu-satunya sahabatnya!"

* * *

><p>.<p>

**mmmoooonnn**

.

* * *

><p>Mungkin karena kau pernah bebas dari kematian dua kali. Mungkin karena kau bisa melihat dewa kematian. Mungkin karena inilah takdirmu sebenarnya. Entahlah, tidak ada yang bisa menduga maupun menjelaskan apa yang tengah terjadi padamu.<p>

Karena, saat kau berpikir sudah mati, kau malah terlahir kembali sebagai individu baru yang tak pernah kau sangka sebelumnya. Mata _Onyx_-mu tiba-tiba berubah warna, persis dengan bola mata yang dimiliki oleh Hatake Kakashi dan kau bisa melihat lagi. Kau merasa hidup sekaligus mati.

Kau…

.

.

.

.

.

.

Adalah dewa kematian—_sama seperti dia_.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**mmmoooonnn**

.

* * *

><p>"Ck! Dasar <em>Dobe<em>!" ujarmu pelan seraya tersenyum akan penuturan dari sahabatmu itu.

"Sasuke-_kun_?" Kau menoleh dan mendapati Hinata tengah memandangimu dengan raut wajah yang bingung. "Ada apa?"

Kau tersenyum kecil seraya memeluknya, "Tidak ada apa-apa, Hinata. Tidak ada apa-apa…"

Hinata membalas pelukanmu, oh, jangan lupakan wajahnya yang merah padam itu—yang membuatnya terlihat makin cantik dan cantik itu.

Dan _yeah_… apakah ini adalah akhir yang indah menurut kalian? Karena bagimu, ini bukan saja akhir yang indah namun juga sempurna.

Kau dan Hinata.

Bersama.

Selamanya.

_Benar-benar_ selamanya.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

**The End**

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

**A/N**

**Sasuhina pertamaku. Sorry banget kalau ceritanya anehhh… pengen nyoba pake gaya(?) baru dan malah makin ancur. Entah kenapa aku memang gak pernah bisa bikin fic yang banyak dialog. Maaf ya, kalau bikin mata sakit.**

**Dan ending-nya itu… orz orz orz#guling2#stress**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Review please…**

**p.s. aku bikin prequel-nya, tapi gak yakin apa sebagus fic-ku yang ini. hm, apa aku publish aja ya. galau nie...  
><strong>


End file.
